


Sliced to Ribbons

by Ponderosa



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Black Male Character, Blood, Bruises, Canon Character of Color, Digital Art, Fanart, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, NSFW Art, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Roque and his knives doing a number on Clay. Shirtlessness and cuts and bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliced to Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).




End file.
